Unforgettable
by Leahrs
Summary: My sister Jo has passed away but I'm trying to locate some of her stories. I just found this one... Buck and Ike have fun with a new female friend...EXPLICIT


**UNFORGETTABLE**

By Jo

*Come on Buck, Teaspoon told us to go have a good time* Ike pleaded with Buck as they sat outside of a small no-name town. Music drifted toward them from the saloon.

"All right, I suppose here is as good as any other." Buck responded without much enthusiasm.

They made their way down toward the livery and soon had the horses taken care of. The town was small, too small for Buck's liking, but Ike seemed happy. Buck had an odd feeling about tonight, not a bad feeling just odd.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" A pretty raven haired 'waitress' asked as soon as they sat down.

"How about two sarsaparillas and a couple of steaks?" Buck said hoping they wouldn't be turned down.

"Sure, be right back." She quipped and smiled at them. Buck and Ike relaxed as they watched the early evening patrons settling in.

*That sure was a tender steak Buck, How was yours?* Ike asked patting his mouth with his napkin.

"What, Oh yeah it was good." Buck had hardly taken his eyes off the saloon girl with the raven hair.

*Did you even taste it? Hey, I hear Christmas is going to be celebrated in June this year* Ike teased his distracted friend.

"Really, that's nice." Ike shook his head and laughed.

"What? Buck looked down at himself he wasn't wearing any food and his clothes were all in place. "What's so funny?"

*You, did you even hear what I said?* Ike teased.

"Your friend asked you if you'd heard they were planning on having Christmas in June." The raven haired beauty joined them at the table. "Can I get you two more?" she indicated their empty glasses.

Buck just stared at the pair laughing at his expense and turned a lovely shade of red.

*That would be fine, thanks* Ike answered for the suddenly mute Buck. She left to get the drinks. *Problem there, my friend?* Ike patted Bucks leg. He noticed Buck's pants were a little tighter. Buck shifted position. *I think, for the right price, she can take care of that for you*

Buck's retort was stifled as she returned to the table, this time with three drinks. "I hope you don't mind… It's nice to have someone new to pass some time with." Her eyes were so blue; Buck was loosing himself in them. Her lips were full and painted bright red. Her dress was a tight fitting black satin with a red undergarment of lace that drew the eye to all the right places. "How did you learn to sign?" she asked Ike.

*My friend, Buck, here taught me.* Ike pointed to Buck. *I'm Ike, What's your name?*

"Just call me Rosie. It's a pleasure to meet you Ike, Buck" she shook their hands. The rest of the evening past in pleasant conversation and Buck eventually remembered how to speak.

"Where are you staying? You are staying for the night aren't you?" Rosie asked as she rose to clean off the table.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Are there any rooms here or a hotel?" Buck looked outside it had started to rain and he didn't like the idea of sleeping in the rain.

Rosie smiled, "I like you, both of you. Wait here, I get off in a few minutes."

*We don't mean to put you out…*

"Nonsense! I'm up for a little fun tonight, how about you?" She left the table before they could say anything.

"We don't have enough money to pay for a night with her, Ike. Come on…." Buck started to leave. Ike's hand on his arm stopped him.

*We have enough for one of us to…..* Ike stopped as he saw her making her way toward them.

"Follow me; it's not much but its home." She led them through the rain to a small cabin on the outskirts of town. It was one big room with a large bed, a chest of draws, a table with two chairs, a small cupboard, and a small stove. The bed was big enough for all three of them.

"We need to get our bed rolls, we can bed down on the floor." Buck started to protest before he even walked over the threshold.

"Buck please just come on inside," she took his hand and then Ike's as she led them to the bed. "This is between three friends. I think we can share the same bed with no problem."

Buck and Ike looked at each other as she disappeared behind a screen and her dress appeared over the top. Both men were hard and more than a little nervous. She came from behind the screen wearing a thin cotton nightgown that left little to the imagination.

Rosie turned to Buck first and began unbuttoning his shirt. While her hands worked on Buck's clothes her lips found Ike's and she kissed him deeply. Buck's vest, shirt and longjohn top were soon on the floor and she turned her attention to his nipples, while her hand found the buttons of Ike's shirt. Buck moaned as his chest was manipulated. Soon Ike's shirt joined Buck's on the floor. Ike reached for her breast and cupped it gently drawing her attention back to him.

Her fingers began working on Buck's pants as Ike undid his own with his other hand. Her hand met Buck's engorged member as it sprung from the cage his pants had become. She began to stroke him as Ike's naked body moved toward hers. She lay back on the bed. Buck helped her out of her nightgown and took one breast in his mouth; lightly nibbling on the nipple.

Ike spread her legs and let his fingers again do his talking for him. He began by massaging her pleasure center and gently stroking her outer lips. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure and spread her inner lips; slipping two fingers inside of her. Her body responded with rapid contractions as the orgasm rocked through her pelvis.

Buck positioned himself above her and enjoyed her tongue running the length of his manhood. His hands were busy with her breasts as Ike employed his tongue in her warm moist tunnel. She was beginning to really move her hips and Buck's were doing a dance of their own. He could feel her lips wrapped tightly around him her teeth applying pressure in all the right areas. He looked down as she again took his whole length into her mouth. The sight of her lips wrapped around him increased his pleasure. He looked down at Ike and noticed that he too was watching Buck's manhood being eaten by those lovely red lips.

Buck could see Ike's tongue working its magic on her tiny nub while his fingers slipped in and out rapidly. Buck was right on the edge and her next action sent him flying. He was watching Ike as he bought Rosie to another climax and suddenly felt a pressure on his tight little hole. Her finger slipped inside his virgin hole and massaged the base of his manhood from the inside. He erupted as she swallowed every drop! He collapsed over on his side and watched as Ike expertly brought her to her third climax of the night.

Ike was rock hard and ready for her. He leaned back and stroked himself hoping that she'd give him the same treatment she'd given Buck. She didn't disappoint him. She motioned for him to take Buck's place at her face and her lips soon began their magic on his more than ready member. She moved up and down his shaft a few times; flicking her tongue and nipping lightly. She looked over at Buck and saw he was stroking another beautiful erection. She stopped sucking Ike and changed her position so she was straddling Buck's face and with Ike standing at the edge of the bed, sucking on him too.

Buck liked the easy access and soon had her lips spread and his tongue deep inside her. He lubricated his fingers and found her other hole, working two fingers inside her as his tongue and other hand continued their dance. Ike was massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples as she sucked him. Her hands cupped his sac and her lips found their way down to his balls taking one at a time into her mouth.

Buck brought her to a plateau of climaxes that left her breathless and quivering. He didn't stop. She reached behind her and felt his manhood hard and strong against her hand. She began to stroke as his hips began to move on their own. Ike was nearing his own climax and watched as her hand stroked Buck faster and faster. Buck's climax was huge, great thick streams of white seed spilled over his stomach, her hand and back. She climaxed and Ike shot his own load of seed into her mouth. They all collapsed onto the bed in a jumble of arms and legs.

Neither Buck nor Ike was soft. Rosie licked Buck's stomach clean and straddled Ike. She eased herself down onto his sizable erection and could feel him stretching her. She rode him a few moments when she felt Buck's hands come around her cupping her breasts. She rubbed against his erection a few times and then rubbed her hand in her own wetness. She reached him and lubricated his throbbing manhood. Then with Ike still inside, her she guided Buck toward her other hole. Buck used his fingers to widen the opening a little first then pushed gently inside. The walls of this hole were a little rougher and definitely tighter than her other hole. Only a thin membrane separated the two friends. The sensation was intoxicating. He waited a few moments before they all resumed moving. Soon he and Ike fell into a rhythm that had them all pumping each other; Rosie reached climax after climax each one bringing Ike and Buck closer to their own. Buck could feel Ike as he began to pump his seed deep inside of her and the pulsing action of both bodies sent Buck over the edge. With a loud animalistic growl he came, hard, he saw stars, his toes curled and his hands clutched the sheets so hard the knuckles were white. He fell forward onto both of them and Ike gently guided them all over to the side; the weight of two people too much to bear for long.

They slept a few hours until dawn then Rosie made love to each of them again. She rose to make them breakfast while they prepared to head home. She placed one more kiss on each of them both on the lips and on their well used members, as she bade them good-bye.

*What a night, Buck!…..Do you think Cody can top this one?* Ike asked as they turned their mounts toward Sweetwater.

"Well, I don't know but Teaspoon will be glad to know that we followed his instructions." Laughed Buck. "We had a good time!"

The end


End file.
